1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments described herein relate to a multi-detector inverse fan beam x-ray diffraction imaging (MD-IFB XDI) system and, more particularly, to a system and method to account for cross-talk among coherent scatter detectors in an MD-IFB XDI system.
2. Description of Prior/Related Art
Known security detection systems are used at travel checkpoints to inspect carry-on and/or checked bags for concealed weapons, narcotics, and/or explosives. At least some known security detection systems include x-ray imaging systems. In an x-ray imaging system, an x-ray source transmits x-rays through a container, for example a suitcase, towards a detector, and the detector output is processed to identify one or more objects and/or one or more materials in the container.
At least some known security detection systems include a multi-detector inverse fan beam x-ray diffraction imaging (MD-IFB XDI) system. MD-IFB XDI systems use an inverse fan-beam geometry (a large source and a small detector) and a multi-focus x-ray source (MFXS). MD-IFB XDI systems also utilize a plurality of detectors to increase an x-ray diffraction imaging (XDI) signal and, thus, reduce measurement time. In addition to the XDI signal, the detectors generate noise including a cross-talk component that increases as the number of employed detectors increases. In at least some known MD-IFB XDI systems, the detectors are positioned along a plane at a maximum distance from neighboring detectors to compensate for cross-talk of scatter from one pencil x-ray beam interfering with a signal of another pencil x-ray beam to the same detector. This limits a total number of detectors that may be utilized and also limits the scatter signal strength that may be achieved with the MD-IFB XDI system.
It is desirable to strip or correct XDI profiles generated during the MD-IFB XDI process to account for the undesirable effects of cross-talk. By stripping or correcting the XDI profiles, a number of employed detectors may be increased to improve the scatter signal-to-noise ratio, which leads to improved detection efficiency and a lower false alarm rate.